


Baby Do You Like My Sweater?

by Momma_Time



Series: Meg's Music Trash Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbend, I had forgotten about it, I hope you like this thing, I love their sadie hawkins dance song, This popped up and all I could think of girl alex and tjeff, arguing about sadie hawkins dances, i might, idk - Freeform, idt Ill ever add to it, im not sorry at all, maybe a text fic, this is just pure crack, this is short, this is what happens when I listen to relient ks old stuff, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance, and my khaki pants, there's nothing better.The girls ask the guys, it's always a surprise, there's nothing better,Baby do you like my sweater?Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Relient K's old stuff and Sadie Hawkins Dance started playing and I was thinking about a chapter for another fic and Jamilton was the first thing that popped into my head with that song.  
> So here's the lesbian Sadie Hawkins Dance Jamilton fic that no one asked for. Shout out to Relient K for being weird and awesome and my first band crush. You guys rock. Literally.

_Sadie Hawkins Dance-Relient K_

\------------>

This is what happens when Alex doesn’t keep her mouth shut. This is what happens when she and Jefferson are arguing about the ethics surrounding the Sadie Hawkins dance tradition. The two girls would have it out in every argument, cutting each other’s argument into pieces before turning to their poor (Alex thought that Jefferson’s clothes were too bold, garish, while Jefferson thought that Alex was just a lazy, color blind abomination [she was not, in fact, color blind]) fashion choices.

Today’s debate had been going well for Alex, too well, in her opinion but she’d take an easy win every once in a while. It felt nice, to put Jefferson in her place.  
Right where she belonged.

“I’m just saying that it’s great to finally give women a chance to make a move in some ridiculous tradition! Why is that so wrong?” she growled at the taller girl.  
Jefferson huffed, “Because it’s the man’s job to lead and the woman to follow.”

“So if a dude ever decides to jump off a cliff, please do us all a favor and jump with him since you’re so eager to follow his lead.” For whatever reason, Alex’s words made Jefferson grin, a grin that made Alex wonder if she had left a hole in her argument that Jefferson was about to exploit.

“Well, since you so eagerly follow me around like a lost puppy, even if it is to start crap with me, I guess you’d jump with me.” She sighed dramatically and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, “So romantic. Who knew you had it in you, Hamilton?”

“Insulted” was a good way to describe Alex’s expression. “Shocked” would be another…as would slightly “embarrassed.” Did she really follow Jefferson around like that? No way. There was no way she followed Jefferson around like some kind of…lost puppy, as the taller girl described her.

“I am not romantic! Not to you anyway…hell will freeze over before I ever think of…anything romantic with you.” Alex prided herself on her ability to schmooze when she needed to, wanted to, to pursue a little fun with someone. She wasn’t ashamed of it in the slightest. But with Jefferson, disgusting…but not really.

“Well, as you once called me an Ice Queen,” Jefferson started, her smirk turning into something that left Alex feeling like she had been cornered by some ravenous lion(ess), “and, on another occasion, Satan’s Mistress, I guess Hell really has frozen over. So, when’s dinner, Hamilton? Heads up that I love Italian.”

A blush had bloomed over her cheeks and had begun to spread up to her ears. Like hell, she would! In Jefferson’s dreams! And…admittedly, hers.  
Before she could form a response, Jefferson cut her off and kept going. “Actually, while we’re talking dates AND the Sadie Hawkins dance, I accept, Hamilton. I’ll send you fabric samples of my dress so that you know how to match me the night of the soiree.”

With a giggle (not a cute one, mind you, never, Alex would say), Jefferson stalked forward, gently catching Alex’s chin and forcing her to look up at her. “I love it when you turn the color of my favorite fuchsia coat…it’s a good look on you.” The icing on the cake came into play when Jefferson kissed Alex’s forehead, and it may have been everyone’s imagination, but her smile may have softened. It was a flicker of movement, a change of emotion, before it was replaced with a salacious grin.

“Ciao darling!” she called over her shoulder as she and her friend Madison made for their next class, leaving Alex, her friends, and half of their class staring at her retreating back in shock. Well, Alex was staring at Jefferson. Her classmates and friends were watching her to see what her reaction would be.  
When she recovered a moment later, Alex shouted after her, “Who the hell says “ciao”?”

Jefferson’s laugh could be heard from the other end of the hall, and only got louder when Alex continued with, “I’m wearing green and silver whether you like it or not you pink, preppy, snobbish, asshole!”


End file.
